wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Circle Rankings
The IceWing Circle Rankings are the ranking system of the IceWings. There are seven circles, the First Circle being the highest and most preferred, and the Seventh Circle being the lowest. It is unknown how many dragons are included in each circle. Most of the time, the youngest dragonets are at the bottom, while the older ones are at the top, since it takes time for the dragons to work their way up. It is said that adult dragons wear a chain with circles on it identifying their current ranking. However, those in the royal family can pull each other down the rankings. History The Rankings, also known as "The Gift of Order", are known as one of the most important animus gifts to the IceWings, the other being "The Gift of Light". The Gift of Order allows the IceWings to be placed in rankings known as circles, and presumably brought order and organization to the ice dragons. It is unknown which animus made this gift. Appearance The Rankings are found on two walls in Queen Glacier's vast courtyard, along with the Moon Globe tree. The first wall consists of all known dragonets' names 6 years and under in the IceWing Kingdom, and after an IceWing dragonet has hatched and been named, their name will be scratched onto its surface. The second wall has all the known adult IceWings' names, 7 years and older. At the very top of the walls is the First Circle, while at the bottom of the walls is the Seventh Circle. An adult IceWing's ranking can also be found out by a necklace they wear, with a number of circles appropriate to their rank. Because IceWing dragonets ranks are liable to change because they have a tendancy to make mistakes at their young age and therefore drop in rank, they do not wear these necklaces. Usage The Rankings are used to organize the dragons of the Ice Kingdom into seven circles. Right after a dragonet is named, their name will be scratched onto the wall in the Seventh Circle. Dragonets are to be in any circle by their seventh Hatching Day to make it to the Adult Rankings. Dragons in the 1st and 2nd circles live in the palace while 7th circle dragons are often instead sent to guard a "remote outpost", as Winter stated. If they are in the 7th circle the Diamond Trial can be held, where the competitor and the current top dragon in the First Circle compete to gain a rank as the topmost dragon. Book Appearances Winter Turning When Winter and Hailstorm arrive, Winter discovers that he and Icicle have been placed at the bottom of the Seventh Circle due to running away from Jade Mountain, working with the NightWing Moonwatcher, and attacking his own sister, Icicle. Winter sleeps in his bedroom and when he wakes up he finds his mother, Tundra, over him, startling him to the point where he falls off his bed. She thanks him for bringing Hailstorm home. When they walk into the courtyard, Winter's father, Narwhal, is announcing to everyone that Hailstorm will be placed at the bottom of the seventh circle. He says that Winter is to be at the top of the First Circle. Winter's cousin, Snowfall, congratulates him grudgingly after being the former first circle dragonet, while Lynx congratulates him nicely. Trivia * Hailstorm used the Diamond Trial to move to the top and be in first place in the first circle. * In Winter Turning, it said that Tundra and Narwhal were almost in danger of getting their rights to live in the Ice Palace taken away because of their dragonets' rankings. This implies parent's rankings can be affected by their dragonet's rankings. * It also said that Lynx was in second place behind Snowfall in the First Circle before Winter was. * Rankings are more flexible as dragonets. When an IceWing becomes an adult, their ranking will stay the same for the rest of their life unless something important changes. Category:IceWing History Circle Rankings Category:Animus Gifts Category:Animus Touched